This project will confirm the early establishment of a protective lung resident memory B cell (BRM) population, and investigate the metabolic pathways that poise these cells to form antibody-secreting cells (ASCs). Various groups have studied the formation of Ag specific memory B cells, but it has not been in the context of a pathogen that holds significant.